


蘭斯亞瑟（經痛梗、女體化）

by gshem13



Category: Divine Gate (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gshem13/pseuds/gshem13
Kudos: 1





	蘭斯亞瑟（經痛梗、女體化）

*旧文  
*亚瑟单方性转化  
*文笔差  
*人物ooc

會議之後，眾女士聚集於亞瑟的辦公桌前，擔心地望著亞瑟因劇烈的經痛而慘白的臉色。

「老大、沒事吧？工作放著我來做，你先去休息吧。」

崔斯坦皺眉，示意亞瑟停下工作。她在這裡的任務，就是幫亞瑟分憂解難。

「還能再忍耐一下...手頭上的文件批改完我就會去休息了，你可以去趟醫療室幫我拿藥嗎？」

亞瑟忍痛擠出一張笑容回答道。

「還有你們幾個，先回去自己的崗位上。」

「......如果老大你這說就沒辦法了。」

貝德維爾把手上的熱水袋和巧克力放置在辦公桌的一角。

「要是需要我們請儘管吩咐。」

五彩斑斕的巧克力包裝盒，個個都印上了黑巧克力的字眼。

「謝謝你們了，有你們在真的覺得好多了...」衣角被輕輕地拉扯「怎麼了嗎高文？」

低下頭來、只見高文拉起自己的左手隨即用力在左手上吹了一口氣——

「痛痛、飛走了！」

天真無邪的樣子把亞瑟都逗笑起來了。

「謝謝你哦高文，媽媽會加油打敗痛痛的。」

「一言為定哦。」

和亞瑟勾勾手指後，高文才依依不捨地和凱她們離開辦公室。

騎士們退出後，辦公室又回歸了原本的寧靜。

「最後一張....好了。」

在最後的文件上簽下自己的署名後，亞瑟撐起因長坐而僵硬的身體，打算回到自己的房間休息。卻沒想到眼前一黑——

「小心！」把跌下椅子的亞瑟扶起來的是正好進來交報告書的蘭斯洛特「自己的身體狀況都不瞭解啊？笨蛋上司」

亞瑟眨了眨怔愣的雙眼，隨即笑出聲。

「因為相信某個騎士大人會來幫我啊。」

「殺了你哦」

雖然嘴上這麼說著，蘭斯洛特左手扶著亞瑟的肩膀右手微微使力，把亞瑟納入雙臂中抱起。

「我送你回去房間吧。」

臨走時也不忘拿起一個熱水袋塞進亞瑟的懷裡。

走在幽靜的走廊上，只有兩人的呼吸在重合著，像是要打破這片肅靜，蘭斯洛特開口問道。

「我說啊」

「嗯？」

「那個真的有那麼疼嗎？」

驚訝於這個問題，亞瑟還是選擇了回答「有會疼的女生也有不會疼的....什麼啊我還以為你很瞭解女生呢？接吻狂。」當然，也不忘揶揄一下蘭斯洛特。

「疼痛的話、我來幫你停止十個月吧」

「——什麼」亞瑟怔了一下、抬頭卻只見男人眼裡的認真，隨後釋懷一笑「可以哦、如果是你的話」

我願意。

抵達亞瑟的房間後，蘭斯洛特輕輕地把她放在床上，把被單和熱水袋都好好安置在亞瑟身上。

「那麼這次你就先好好休息吧。」

快退出房外時，蘭斯洛特貌似又想起了什麼，折回在亞瑟的額頭留下一個吻。

「別忘了」

你答應我了。

你是我的了。

這才滿足離開房間。

房門一關上，亞瑟捧著雙頰試圖遮蓋臉色的紅潤卻遮蓋不了嘴角的笑容。

「連告白都這麼彆扭、笨蛋嗎」

離開房間不久的蘭斯洛特狠狠地打了個噴嚏，然後遇上了在不遠處堵著他的寫作圓桌騎士讀作聖王廚的大家。

「停止十個月來著？」

剛剛在走廊間的對話、貌似不小心被路過的歐文聽見了，還告訴了整個圓桌騎士們。

「老大還答應你了？」

「蘭斯洛特你完蛋了！！！」

「黑暗審判開始啊！！」

於是大家在痛打蘭斯洛特一頓後，不得不承認他們最喜歡的聖王被蘭斯洛特拐走了。

End.


End file.
